


Love it If We Made It

by yeahllow



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Modern AU, Multi, Record Shop AU, Work In Progress, get ready for some tension lol, painter larry, photographer ash, sal doesnt commit mass murder, singer sal, wow another band au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahllow/pseuds/yeahllow
Summary: Larry and Sal own a hole in the wall local record joint. Ash studies photography in school. Todd studies chem. Sal's music starts to take off and Ash finds her muse-the rest is some nonsensical tragic fuckery.





	Love it If We Made It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress so if you liked this segment please let me know because there is more to the plot if this goes well! This is kindof a spin on the classic flower shop au but I wanted to give it a little spice. But yeah, let me know if you'd like to read more of this!

Reaching the top of his tip toes, sal stretches to plop a dusty record on a high shelf without a stool.   
“Larry, why don’t we have a goddamn stool?” Sal shouts from the end of the shop, a chuckle lacing his words. 

“Because I’m not a pussy-” Larry replies as he draws on the sketchbook that rested in his lap, his feet on the store counter. 

“Dude- you know I am vertically challenged,” The blue haired boy complains, pushing up his already high waisted jeans as he felt like they were falling down-’he should have worn a belt,’ he thought. 

“Well then don’t do the high shelves, just stack em on top of eachother like the others-” Larry commented over the humming of rock music in the background. 

“And let these babies warp? HELL to the no,” Sal shook his head, causing his hair to rustle about on his shoulders. 

Squeaking his roughed up sneakers across the floor, Sal went back to his chair behind the counter with a huff and stole a glance at Larry’s sketch. 

“Nice,” he complimented. 

“Thanks,” Larry put his pencil between his lips, using his hand to run his hand through his god forsakenly long hair.

Sally smiled at his best friend before saying, “Dude there’s like no people today.”

“Probably because it’s in the middle of the day on a monday?” Larry laughed rhetorically.

“Shut the hell up, you know what I meant,” Sal rolled his eyes while nudging the other’s shoulder. 

A comfortable silence fell upon the two with Sal fiddling with the register and Larry looking really focused on his drawing. Sal did make a point, the shop was pretty empty. It was a small hole in the wall place on a city strip next to some schools. Larry originally opened it to get some extra money because living from one painting commission to the next was getting pretty challenging. Sal co-owned the shop while working on his own musical endeavours on the internet. Nothing huge, just making an EP here and there in a bedroom studio and playing some open mic gigs at the venues nearby. The shop was their happy place. It was where they had their highest highs and also lowest lows, it was their child. Both of the boys poured their heart and soul into it and needless to say, it worked. It was the town gem, especially to the college kids who lived around the corner. On the subject of college kids, the bell on the shop door rung, causing Sal to perk up. Larry stayed focused on his art. 

“Hey-welcome to Fall’s Records, how can we help ya?” Sal smiled from under his mask at the customer.

It took him a moment to register the person in front of him. But once it did, he could immediately feel his palms begin to dampen. She was one of the students from the uni nearby, had long auburn hair that was creatively shoved up on top of her head. She also wore some black pants and a leather jacket, and a rather expensive camera hung around her neck. Needless to say, Sal was immediately invested. Larry looked up and smiled at the girl who waved back. 

“Hi-uh, my name is Ash..I go to the school down the street and I was wondering if I could ask you something kindof specific?” She asked, cringing towards the end. 

“Shoot-” Sal chuckled, thanking whatever god that she couldn’t see his actual face. 

“I was wondering If I could take a picture of you guys and your shop for my photography project? It’s for a local exhibit, we have to encapture the ‘world around us’ and you guys just caught my eye, I guess,” She finished with air quotes around “world around us”.

“Go ham,” Larry muttered behind his sketchbook, twirling his pencil in the air.

“Thank you so much, dudes!” Ash exclaimed while taking no time to snap pictures of the homey shop. 

“Larry-” Sal mumbled. Larry ignored him. 

“Larry-” He continued. 

“What?” Larry groaned, finally. 

“She’s like, really cool,” Sal whispered. 

“Dude she has a leather jacket, she’s automatically cool,” Larry shrugged. 

Sal immediately stopped talking as she came up and took pictures near the counter. 

“Photography huh?” Larry asked, finally putting his paper down. 

“Yeah! Drawing?” She responded, slowly lowering her camera back down. 

“Painting, actually-this is just an outline. Sal over here does music himself!” Larry nudged Sal in the shoulder, causing him to uncomfortably laugh. 

“So you’re name is Sal, what about you?” She gestured to Larry, about to point her camera at him.

“I’m Larry,” He stated while smiling big and cheesily. Ash giggled, retting the camera rest back again to her chest. 

“Well thanks! Sal and Larry- hopefully you can make it out?” She grinned as she dug two paper slips from her pocket that belonged to the photo exhibit. 

“We’re already there-” Sal remarked, causing Ash’s smile to beam. 

“Oh and also- I had this!” She added on, plopping a vinyl record onto the counter.

“Head in the door, The Cure, great album-” Larry commented with a smirk, putting it in a little paper bag. 

As Ash dug out her wallet from her bag Sal interjected,

“Hey don’t worry about it- it’s on me.”

“Oh no, don’t do that-” Ash sighed. 

“Seriously, my treat,” Sal grinned, again happy that the mask was hiding it. 

Larry handed Ash the bag and she smiled to herself. 

“Thanks guys, I hope I’ll see you at the show,” She waved shyly before making her way out of the store, the bell ringing behind her. 

“Wooowwwwwwwww,” Larry cackled.

“Shut your fuck,” Sal groaned, crossing his arms. 

He knew this was the beginning of a long spiral of fuckery.


End file.
